


In the crossfire

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Multi, Other, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:42:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28208514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Roxy consoles Jake as he bounces from relationship to relationship, but leaves him completely unaware of their growing feelings towards him until it all boils over.
Relationships: Jake English/Dirk Strider, Jake English/Roxy Lalonde, Jane Crocker/Jake English, John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 4





	In the crossfire

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry in advance if this sucks, I'm brand new to Ao3 and have only dabbles in fan fiction writing, but I hope my ramblings are coherent enough to enjoy.

Roxy sat in the driver seat of their car, yet again waiting for Jake to collect his things and start arguing with (his now ex) Dirk. They glanced up from their phone and sighed before grabbing the tissues from the back seat, he was spending way too long in there for it to be going well, before returning to messaging their younger brother on Pesterchum.

[TG] what is it now  
[TG] the third time in this month?

[TG] Close, the second.  
[TG] They might strive for a third go, wouldn't be out of character. 

[TG] when are we going to tell them to give up  
[TG] its tiring at this point  
[TG] constantly keeping tabs on them 

[TG] I know, I know.  
[TG] I'll talk to Jake about it when he'd done in there. 

It was then the door to Dirk's house opened and even from a distance Roxy could see his wet cheeks and slumped shoulders as he clutched a garbage bag holding any belongings that he had left at Dirk's house.

[TG] I gotta go, they're done their hourly bickering.  
[TG] I'll talk to you later, Dave 

[TG] well you have fun with romeo, see ya 

turntechGodhead [TG] ceased pestering tipsyGnostalgic [TG] 

Roxy unlocked the car doors, allowing Jake to squeeze into the passengers seat. He got in gently, refusing to make eye contact with his driver as he covered his face to let out a muffled sob. Roxy grabbed a tissue, wiping


End file.
